Crimson Chestnuts
by Mello-The-Melon
Summary: Her father told her about the magic! All she had to do was find it! Find out the life of Anzu, when she meets a mysterious boy behind a tree. There will be hurt, fantasy, friendship and romance! NOTE- This is extremely old and will not be continued. Sorry for any inconvenience.
1. Talk About Magic

_**Chapter One**_

I was five years old when I was nestled amongst the shaded blades of grass, my back, leaning softly against the trunk of a chestnut tree.

My hands played with a couple of daisies, wrapping their stems around my tiny

fingers.

My heavy lidded eyes gazed at nothing in particular, containing a certain amount of

sorrow in them.

A few loose strands of my chin length auburn hair, danced gently to the soft autumn breeze.

I wanted to wait until sunset, because that is when fairies come out.

My father told me that a long time ago, but that… Was before he died…

He would pick me up onto his shoulders, spin me around in the widespread fields, and

then collapse happily amongst the corn.

That was when he told me about magic…

_Flashback_

He said "Listen closely sweetheart. I want to tell you a secret."

And that's when he would take me off into another world.

His words were a lot better than any book I've ever read.

They came straight from his heart, and he poured every ounce of love and truth into them…

"What is it daddy?" I asked innocently.

"Look up into the sky and I'll tell you".

I stared at my father confusedly, yet in wonderment at the same time.

Finally, as my head turned upwards, I extracted my eyes from him, and looked up into

the open sky.

"Feel as the wind whirls around your body, and makes you feel slightly tense and mystified… It is pushing you.

Now, feel as the sun beats down on you, and consumes your whole body making you feel warm… It is reassuring you.

These elements are indeed magical, but they are not discrete.

Flowers, are secretive things, for each flower, there is a fairy.

These delicate and shy creatures only come out at sunset, but you have to look very

carefully to spot even one!

Now there is only one thing left to tell you.

This piece of magic, is personal, just between you and myself."

I nodded excitedly, even though my face was a worried one.

I saw my father's long arm stretch out and point to something.

He then put his arm around me and pulled me in close.

"You see that chestnut tree in the distance? Well that tree is very mysterious! It is said to only appear at this time of year, autumn, and disappear every other season! I'm not sure if it is true… Apparently it's chestnuts are crimson! Haha, very strange"…

He explained amidst chuckling.

It seemed as though my father was not as certain about the knowledge he just supplied me with, against the information he had given me about the elements and fairies.

So, I decided to question him.

"Daddy, have you ever gone up to the chestnut tree?"

My father gazed down at me through his chocolate eyes, into my aquamarine ones.

He then breathed in slowly and said, "I have tried countless times before poppet. But with every step I take, I find myself straining. The closer I get, the more I get pushed back with unbreakable force."

I looked at the tree seriously, a hint of blind frustration visible across my features.

"But I'm sure you'll be able to get there."

A voice stated, interrupting me from my daze, so I stared up at the source with wide eyes.

My father had a faded smile lingering upon his lips.

"You with your light toes and pretty face… I'm sure you'll be able to reach it. And when you do, I would like you to sit under it and wait for the fairies. And whatever you do sweetheart, don't worry. The wind will always guide you, and the sun will always warm you. But most importantly of all, remember that I love you with all my heart.

He kissed me on my forehead, stood up, and held my hand.

He then lifted me up onto his front with one arm, and cradled me whilst walking home.

Before sleep could dawn on me, I heard him say, "Good luck, my little peach blossom"…

_End Flashback_

I was three years old back then.

Two days after he told me that he passed away…

He was very ill, but he never gave any sign that he was to me.

I suppose he didn't want me to worry, and that's why he told me all of those magical things in one day.

Peach blossom… He always called me that…

Mainly because my name means peach in Japanese.

Two years later, I had reached the chestnut tree…


	2. The Chestnut Boy

_**Chapter Two**_

I dropped the daisies I was fiddling with, and pulled my knees into a tight lock.

A small sigh escaped my lips, as I flicked my head back, banging it against the tree in the process.

"Ouch!" I cried and rubbed my head in annoyance with one eye tightly closed.

"Ouch!" I heard another voice cry!

I suddenly stopped what I was doing and froze.

My body backed against the chestnut tree as tightly as it could.

"Wh-who's there?" I asked in a shaky tone.

"Who's there?" The voice copied once again.

My eyes searched the ground for what to say next.

"Me", I finally said, stating the obvious.

"Me too!" The voice squealed.

If I wasn't mistaken, the thing that was copying me was excited, and amused.

All of a sudden, I got the strangest urge to turn to my left, and peer round the trunk of the tree.

I got on my knees with my hands placed neatly on the ground in front of me.

With my back relaxed and my shoulder sent back, I arched my head towards the left, and glanced around the tree.

At the same time, something else did the same thing, only towards the right.

My face, met a face.

We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like years, not daring to speak or move.

At last, my senses kicked in.

I slowly raised my timid body, and a fragile foot stepped forward.

As soon as I did that, the face in which I believed to have belonged to a boy, scampered quickly behind another part of the tree trunk.

I retraced my steps without saying a word, my tongue poking the side of my gum due to concentration, and the will to not scare him off again.

This time, I peered round the right side of the tree trunk, and sure enough, there he was, sitting in a tight, protective manner.

He was very small, and his face looked timeless and young.

The only things he wore were some brown, tattered shorts.

His top half was bare, and so were his feet.

His hair was extremely unique, the main colour being black, with only the top tips crimson, and the bottom tips violet.

The style of his hair was very strange, yet intriguing.

His hair went up in spikes, with pointed tips that wavered slightly at the top to one side.

He also possessed a blonde, almost golden fringe that decided to zigzag like lightning bolts which framed each side of his face.

His eyes were tightly closed, facing the ground, and one of his cherub hands was clenched into a small and tidy fist.

I shuffled my feet amongst the leaves nervously, but after a while, I made a decision to bend down next to him and ask if he was okay.

I reached out my index finger to prod him.

Whilst doing this I asked, "Umm.. Excuse me?... Are you oka-…"

As soon as my finger tip reached his arm, he gasped heavily.

"WHA-?" He screeched, but couldn't finish his word because he had lost his balance and was falling onto his back.

Luckily his arms reached out behind him to the ground, elbows slightly bent, supporting him.

Less than a second after, I let out a scream, and fell down upon my bottom.

We were both quite shocked by the sudden outbursts, and just stayed in our fallen positions, staring at each other once again.

That's when I noticed his eyes…

Amongst his small and angelic features, they were the most outstanding.

Beautiful, yet stern, crimson, wine orbs.

It felt as though they were melting right through me, as if they contained a lot of power and undying wisdom.

They were so very admirable, yet they appeared to hold a lot of deep aggression!

I questioned myself.

How could such a young and pleasant looking boy, who couldn't have been any older than I was, possess such mature and alluring eyes?

All of a sudden, he broke the silence.

"Oh, so it's just you!" He stated, standing up and pointing at me with a relieved yet surprised expression.

My eyes averted upwards to his when he reached his full height.

Even though I was sitting down, I could tell that when I stood up I would be at least a head taller than him.

I then stood up to my full height, and this time it was my turn to be looking down.

The strange boy never took his eyes off mine.

He then spontaneously offered his hand out for a greeting.

I stepped back slightly, surprised by his immediate gesture.

The mysterious child just smiled and blinked slowly.

"My name is Yami, from the chestnut tree".

I leaned forward a little, and stuck out two fingers for him to shake.

"M-my name is Anzu, from"… I looked behind my shoulder for a brief moment.

"From the old farm house across the corn fields", I said simply.

I then thought back to what he said before hand.

"_Oh, so it's just you!"…_

"Wait! When you got to see me properly, why did you say that like you knew me?!"

I waited for a reply whilst pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Because I saw you arrive earlier. I said I lived here, remember?"

The boy, who was now known as Yami, folded his arms across his chest.

I searched his face for any sign of a joke.

There was none.

"Wait… Y-you live here? In… The chestnut tree?"

Yami nodded proudly and smiled sweetly.

"Yup! That's right!"

He then noticed the disbelief written across my face.

He cocked his head to the side cutely, and then asked in a worried tone, "Is…Is there something wrong with that?"

My face then softened as his gaze downcast to the ground, his lips curved into a saddened pout, and his eyes became more hurt yet understanding.

Something suddenly tugged at my heart.

"N-NO! I didn't mean it to be a bad thing! It's just… A little odd, that's all… It's not exactly everyday that you meet a boy who lives in a tree" I explained sincerely.

There was silence, until I heard a small, childish giggle come from his mouth.

It was barely audible, but it was there.

I sighed in relief, and then shook my head playfully, giggling also.

Yami then sat back down again, satisfied, and started playing with a bunch of leaves.

I swivelled round to face the fields, my dress flaring out as I did so.

It was a light shade of red, with pretty white flowers imprinted on it.

I walked out of the shade from the tree, and into the light tinted grass.

I put a hand over my eyes to see the beautiful setting sun.

It's rays beamed onto my skin, which made me feel warm and reassured.

An image of my father seemed to plant itself in my mind.

I could feel the tears welling up, when suddenly, I remembered something he told me.

"_These delicate and shy creatures only come out at sunset, but you have to look very _

_carefully to spot even one!"_

"The setting sun"… I murmured to myself.

"Yami!" I suddenly squealed in wonder and hope.

He jerked and jumped up.

"What did I do this time?!" He asked in bewilderment.

I chuckled out of excitement, then bounced up to him and grabbed his shoulders lightly.

"It's sunset! Fairies only come out when it's sunset! Yami… Are you a fairy?" I asked barely above a whisper, a broad smile spread across my features, and my eyes sparkling with glee.

Yami, yet again, looked bewildered.

"A…Fairy?...Me?" He pointed to himself, whilst looking beyond me, half of his nose turned up, with a confused side smirk playing on his lips.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Anzu, but… I'm not a fai-.."

"It's okay" I interrupted with my head facing downward, my shoulders stiff, and my fists clenched with sorrow.

I was about to turn around and walk towards the corn fields to go home, when a gentle hand grabbed my arm and forced me to stop.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't be sad… I don't know much about fairies, but I do know a lot about chestnuts!"

After he told me that, I found him searching in his shorts' pocket for something.

His face then lightened up with a smile, and he withdrew his hand from his pocket, out towards me.

His hand then opened up to reveal something that I never thought I'd see…

There, sitting in the palm of his hand, was a crimson chestnut.

I was absolutely speechless.

"Yami… I don't know what to say, it's-.."

"Crimson, I know… Do you like it? If you do you can have it. A gift from me to you…"

Yami took the chestnut between his thumb and two fingers, and placed it into my hand.

He then closed my other hand over the top of it immediately, and leaned in towards my ear.

"It will bring you good luck!"

My eyes widened.

I always knew magic existed, and I never stopped believing!

'Oh daddy… If you could see this right now'… I thought in my head.

Words weren't needed anymore.

I hugged Yami as tight as I could, and I spun him round with delight, his feet just above the ground.

"Thank you so much Yami! I have to go home now, but I'll see you tomorrow! I promise!"

Yami suddenly looked a bit sad.

"No, you won't, Anzu"…

I suddenly stopped in my tracks.

"W-what do you mean I won't?" I asked, shaking a little and fearing what his answer may be.

"It's the last day of autumn… Chestnuts only turn crimson in autumn…"

I looked around helplessly and upset.

"But… That doesn't affect you, does it?" I asked, feeling panicked.

"Apparently so", he stated, with a stern glint in his eyes.

He carried on.

"When the sun goes down and when autumn's gone, I fade into dust." He explained solemnly with his eyes closed.

"But that doesn't make any sense! You're a boy! You don't have to disappear with the chestnuts!... Why are you here Yami?!... Why do you live in a tr-.."

"Looks like the sun's gone down and the moon's come up!" He interrupted.

It felt like he was hiding something.

But he looked sad, so I was quite sure that even he himself didn't know why he was prone to disappear…

I was also guessing that he got awfully lonely, and didn't meet many people.

I was questioning on why I was the only person allowed near the Chestnut Tree, when I remembered another thing my father told me.

"Does this tree disappear?!" I asked frantically.

Yami shook his head.

"No, it stays in the same spot. Except it won't contain any chestnuts. Normal or crimson… It will just be bare… Bare and dead."

I brought my hand to my mouth and gasped.

"But that's awful! What about the magic?! What happens to it?"

Yami looked up into the blackened sky, and slowly, he started to fade into dust.

"It's getting dark now Anzu… I think you should head home"…

My eyes started to water.

I had only known this strange boy for a few hours, and I had grown attached.

It felt like we had been good friends for years…

All of a sudden, he was gone.

Right before my eyes he had faded into mere particles, floating gracefully in the air.

Tears escaped from my eyes, and ran down my tender cheeks.

"Yami! YAMI!" I cried, wanting him to come back.

"You can't leave me yet, not now!" I shook my head in disbelief, sprinkling my tears into the atmosphere.

"Who are you?... WHAT are you?!...Yami!...Daddy"……. I sobbed.

Ever since my father died, I had been longing for a person who believed in magic, just like he and I did…

On that day, in autumn, when I was five years of age, I found that special person.

And what made it better, was that he WAS magical!

'I'll wait for you Yami… I'll wait a whole year for you if that's what it takes', I thought.

I kissed my crimson chestnut, and then trudged back through the corn fields towards my farm house, where my aunt would have dinner waiting for me.

I thought about mine and Yami's meeting a lot.

But I daren't let my mind wonder and sulk about past memories.

What was important then and there was moving forward.

I had to do so, in order to see my little crimson friend again…

_To be continued…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yami or Anzu._

_Well, what do you think? That's chapter two for you! Long I know…_

_Please read and review! I would love to hear all you wonderful comments! _

_I worked really hard on this chapter, so I'd appreciate some feedback! ;)_

_Thanks for reading Crimson Chestnuts! xx_


	3. The Quarrel And The Phone Call

_**Chapter 3: The Quarrel And The Phone Call**_

I ran as quickly as I could back to my farm house, and now, I was sitting at the pine wood dinner table with a luxurious feast in front of me.

My aunt had always been a good cook, and she never ceased to amaze me with her beautifully, gravy-wrapped roast dinners, and her delicate custard-coated cakes, adorned with strawberries and other luscious fruits.

However, I didn't feel like eating at that precise moment, so I just sat with one elbow leaned on the table, followed by my connected hand, cupped against my cheek in a slouched manner.

I fingered my carrots with the metal tips of my fork, and sighed with boredom.

My aunt was in the lounge, reading a letter that had come for her in the post.

I couldn't eat anymore, I was too shocked and depressed.

My legs swayed back and forth underneath the table until they finally came to a decision and lowered down to the wooden floor.

I dawdled past the long table with my head down, my fingers, running along the varnished edges.

I then exited the dining room, and as I was walking into the lounge, I poked my head up slightly.

My aunt had her spectacles balanced on the edge of her nose, with the letter still in her hands.

She flicked her eyes up at me and stared with a questioning yet strict expression.

My eyes locked with hers for a brief moment, but then I pulled them away to a seat opposite her, and made for it.

My feet were still bare, and I felt the soft and fluffy carpet run through my toes.

When I arrived at the chair, I watched my own hand reach for the arm of the furniture.

I then turned around, and sat down, taking care into not looking at my aunt once.

I could feel her eyes still on me though.

Her mind brewing up questions as to why I was so glum.

A few moments later, words seeped through her lips.

"What is the matter Anzu, dear? Was the dinner I prepared not to your liking? Or is it something else that you wish to talk to me about?"

Her voice was posh, with a mixture of different tones, especially at the end of questions.

My hands automatically started to fiddle with one another, and I hunched my shoulders with my gaze cast down to the floor.

"It's nothing aunt… Your dinner looked lovely… I'm just not hungry"… I murmured.

My aunt still wasn't convinced.

"Nothing? What a load of nonsense Anzu! It can't be just nothing, you look positively miserable!"

I tried to resist telling her, but alas, my childlike will to share the magic with people was too strong, and so, I told her.

"I made friends with a child around my age up behind the cornfields", I said in a soft and secretive voice.

My aunt looked at me expectantly.

"Go on"… She pushed me.

I almost mistook her for the wind.

I let out a short sigh.

"Well, I asked where he was from, and he said he lived in the chestnut tree! So we talked some more, and then-"…

"Chestnut tree? What chestnut tree?... Lived?! Oh, Anzu… I do hope you're not still daydreaming about magic and other ridiculous fantasies. You know none of it exists."

"But it does auntie!" I interrupted.

My aunt looked surprised, and if I wasn't mistaken, speechless.

"Daddy told me about it before he went to heaven! He said that the chestnuts turned crimson every autumn!... The boy… He disappeared! Right before my eyes, and-.."

"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!" My aunt shouted, whilst standing up and pointing a stiff finger towards me.

She lowered it slowly, but kept her gaze firm.

"That is… Quite enough. I can't have you babbling about magic, if I am to raise you to be an elegant, and well-mannered young lady".

She then looked me up and down disapprovingly.

"Mind you… I don't suppose you can help being a liar. It runs in your genes after all. Your father had always been very strange… I warned your mother that he was a liar and not to marry him, but did she listen?... And now look! He lied to you!... His own little girl"…

I felt my heart suddenly crack at the mention of my father.

And in such unpleasant ways!

All of a sudden, my head shot up, and my tear drenched eyes locked with her beady ones.

"STOP IT! None of that is true! You're the liar auntie, not him!" I screamed.

My voice was slowly cracking, and it started to go hoarse.

"My daddy, was the only person I could talk to about things which truly mattered to me. As little as they may have been, he would sit down and actually listen. He would give me advice on things, and supported me all the way with my ideas… That moment in the cornfield with him was the best moment in my life… I'm glad he told me about magic… At least now I can go into a different world, and get away from snobby old witches like you!"

My aunt's face, was a picture.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM! GO TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT! I HOPE YOU DON'T EXPECT ANY SUPPER MY _DEAR_, BECAUSE YOU CERTAINLY WON'T BE RECEIVING ANY!" She bellowed, at a loud and furious tone.

Inside I was shaking like an earthquake, but I'd never let that show through for her to see.

I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

I suppose you could say that I was a brave and strong-minded five year old…

Intelligent as well.

When I had something to say, I would just say it.

Some people would consider my behaviour to be _too_ open and honest.

But to me, I was only being myself.

Analysing and stating what I thought of things…

After she had shouted, I stomped out of the lounge and towards the staircase in the hallway.

As I looked up at the long, windy flight of stairs, my hand felt for the smooth and varnished banister.

Once it had discovered it, I turned my head to face my aunt, who was fuming in the lounge opposite me.

Words weren't needed.

We both knew what we thought of each other.

A short while later, I drew my face away from her view, and started to climb the vine-like staircase.

When I reached the top of the spiral, I let out a deep sigh.

I unclenched my fists and noticed that my palms were sweaty.

I then walked along the red carpeted hallway, and finally reached my bedroom door.

My arm reached for the handle, and my hand grabbed it tightly.

I then pushed the door open, and walked inside, lighting a candle so that I could see.

When my eyes met my bed, they automatically started to fill up with tears.

Without a second thought I sprinted towards it, and flung myself on top of the soft blankets and pillows, tiny trickles of water running down my cheeks.

I buried my head in the materials, with my eyes tightly shut…

After a few minutes, I turned onto my side as my sobs died down.

As I did that, I felt a forgotten lump dig into my thigh.

I cautiously reached into my dress pocket, and pulled out a small object.

…It was my crimson chestnut…

I had to bite my lip to stop myself crying again.

The soft skin belonging to my fingertips ran along the shiny frame of the chestnut.

"Yami"… I whispered.

All of a sudden, the phone rang, and I heard my aunt pick it up and answer it from downstairs.

I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I could tell it was her voice.

_(Downstairs, aunt on the phone)_

"Hello?... Yes I did receive your letter...uh-huh…well, of course… Monday morning?... Yes that should do nicely"…

………

………

………

"I'll have her bags packed by then."

_To be continued…_

_What did you think of that chapter then?! Not as long as the second chapter but there weren't many big events to be witnessed. Sorry if this chapter was boring. It won't be like that in the future I swear! It's just that I need to shape the plot, if you get me. ;)_

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews on my past chapters!_

_Please, read and review._

_I would like to thank:_

'_Cheating Death'_

'_Alex Fisher'_

'_Fantasia-49'_

'_Dancers of the night'_

_For their wonderful and inspiring comments on chapters one and two._

_Thank you very much my friends. Xx_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yami or Anzu._

_Yami and Anzu © Kazuki Takahashi_


End file.
